Because I want you
by Spidertrash
Summary: Charlie and Carlisle were both Traditional men, who stuck by their ways. They believed Edward and Bella should be married. Bella had her life arranged for her. But what happens when Edwards alluring brother comes back home?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be gentle hehe. This story is all human and will eventually be Jasper/Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything from twilight you may recognise. **

**Prologue**

Neither of us wanted to diasppoint our families.

But the love we shared was so strong.

We knew we were meant to be together.

But how?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything from twilight you may recognise. **

**Bella POV**

I woke up after a very restless sleep and headed to the bathroom so I could have a long relaxing shower. It was Friday so I had to go to school but I wasn't hungry so I thought I would skip breakfast and enjoy a long shower instead.

Charlie had already left to go to work so he couldn't rush me to get out.

I stepped into the shower, relishing in the warmth of the water on my back. All I wanted to do was relax and not think about the upcoming months but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

My Family is that of a traditional one. They believe that the Father is the one who chose's the man whom his daughter will marry, and there is no way out of it. I had no choice in the matter as did my mother.

God how I miss her. Her Father and Charlie's father decided that they were to be wed. So she did as she was told and soon after fell pregnant with me. When I was about 3months old she decided she couldn't take it anymore and that she just wanted to be free. So she ran away with me.

We lived in Phoenix and She met a man named Phil whom she was very much in love with.

Charlie and Renee's father Tracked us down soon after but my mum was just not going to reason with them.

My family isn't violent or careless so they let her have her freedom. She was the only exception in my families history and they weren't going to change their ways.

Phil was a minor league baseball player and was travelling a lot. Renee wanted to be with him so I volunteered to live with Charlie to make both her and Charlie happy. Ever since agreeing to let mum have her freedom, they decided that I would spend each summer with him so its not like I don't know him at all.

And so here I am. In Forks, I have been here for the last couple months. Its an alright place. At first I couldn't stand all the rain but I've grown accustomed to it.

3 moths. In 3 months time I was going to be Mrs Edward Cullen. The Cullen's were an upper-class family who also believed in the same traditions as my family.

Charlie and Carlisle were very good friends and both thought it would wonderful for Edward and I to marry. Edward is gorgeous I will admit and he is a wonderful person. He thinks the world of me. I was happy with my fathers choice. I mean I would of liked to of had say in the matter but at least he picked me a boy who knew how to be a gentleman, and I figure seeing as I don't have a choice I may as well enjoy what I've got.

Edward and I are both 17 and we are to be married after we both graduate and turn 18. We both attend Forks high together. Along with his sister Alice who is my best friend. Edwards older Brother Emmett Is already married to beautiful wife Rosalie. They all live in Carlisle & Esme's mansion together here in Forks.

Then there is Edward's other brother Jasper. I've never met him as he doesn't live with the rest of the family anymore because he refused to marry the girl they had picked out for him. So he was sent off to live with friends of the Family, The Denali's for a little while. No one in the family talked about him very often and the disappointment was clear in Carlisle's voice whenever he spoke about Jasper. Esme was somewhat different, She was of Corse disappointed that they had to send him away but she was too caring and compassionate too hold a grudge. She missed him terribly as she got along with him better than her other children before he left.

********

Still lost in my thoughts as I got out of the shower I heard a car pull up and a knock on the door, I knew that it was Edward, He always picks me up for school and he is never late. Sometimes I think he is too perfect.

I quickly got dressed and skipped downstairs to greet him and head off to school.

" Good morning Bells, How was your night?"

" Morning, it was alright, I didn't sleep very well"

He leaned to give me a hug and I snuggled in against his chest. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before gently grabbing my hand to head towards the car.

We parked in his usual spot next to Alice's car and she jumped out her face bright with excitement.

" What's she so happy about? I whispered to Edward.

" Did you forget about the shopping trip you two are going on this afternoon?"

" Oh right. Yeah I guess I did forget. Oh great as if I'm not going to be tired enough by the end of the day"

"Hey Bella, Hey Edward" Alice chirped.

" Morning Alice" I said in a happy voice, I was happy to see her but I didn't feel like going shopping this afternoon but I knew she would not take no for answer.

The bell rang and Edward gave me a last kiss before he headed to his first class. We only had biology together so we wouldn't see each other until lunchtime. And just like every other day I got the usual glares from Lauren and Jessica. They were jealous that I was with the best looking boy in the school and that he had shown them no interest in them what so ever.

Alice and I headed to our first class which we shared together hand in hand laughing at the other girls petty jealousy.

Class was going very slowly. It felt as though it had been going for hours when we were only halfway through.

Alice had lost her excitement and looked as though she was very deep in thought. This could mean one of 2 things. She was either really interested in what the teacher had to say ( which was unlikely for Alice) or She was sensing something coming. She truly was an exceptional human being, she often could tell things were going to happen before they did. She couldn't see exactly the future but she could sense when something good, bad, exciting was going happen and often had a good idea of what it was going to be. Kind of like premonitions.

" Alice, are you ok? You look lost"

" I'm fine, I'm just getting the feeling that something is going to change tomorrow. But I cant tell if it's a change for good or bad"

"Oh, well hopefully for the good. We need some excitement around here"

" Hmm I know how you feel"

The rest of the lesson and the lesson after that went along as it usually did slow and boring.

I was in gym which had neither Alice nor Edward so it was rather lonely. Not to mention how terrible I was a sports. I generally just kept out of the way. I started to get consumed in my thoughts again and before I knew it was lunchtime.

I headed towards our table to find Alice and Edward already seated with their food and tray full of food for me. I took the seat in between them and realised how hungry I was when I saw the food.

"How was gym Bells?" Edward asked.

" I didn't trip or get hit with a ball!"

" Gratz!" they both said in unison.

We ate our food and chatted about the usual stuff. Alice did most of the talking though and it was mostly about what we were going to buy at the shops this afternoon and what we were going to do when we got home. I was staying at the cullens tonight after shopping.

After lunch Edward and I headed to biology.

"So um Alice was saying in history this morning that she could sense a change coming our way"

" Really? I wonder why she didn't mention anything to me"

" Oh you know Alice, you probably didn't want to worry you"

" Come to think of it Carlisle was acting strange this morning I wonder if it has anything to do with him"

Before I got a chance to respond the teacher started talking putting an end our conversation.

I already had my overnight bag in Edwards car and he was going to take I back to their house for me while Alice and I were shopping. We said our goodbyes and Alice and I jumped in her car and headed towards Port Angeles.

Alice wanted to buy me some new outfits and new pyjama's and some for herself also.

After a couple of hours of trying on outfits we were putting our stuff in the car the head home.

I ended up coming out with some new shirts and jeans. A lacy skirt that told Alice I would never wear but she insisted I get it because they didn't have one in her size and she absolutely adored it, and 2 new sets of pyjama's. One was a nice blue colour that had a simple tank top and matching long pants. The other however was not something I would of picked out for myself but Alice insisted that it looked fantastic and that she would torture me if I refused.

It was a black tank top that had black lace lining the sides that you could see through and matching short shorts.

I couldn't imagine what use I would get out of it anyway. Edward was very much like his father when it came to traditions and had decided that we were to wait until we were married before we got intimate.

We carried our bags inside the house, and found everyone sitting in the lounge room talking.

" Hey Alice, Hey Bella, Come sit" Esme gestured us towards her so we did as she asked and went to sit down.

" Ok everyone, your probably wondering who was on the phone this morning" said Carlisle

" Well, Jasper called from Alaska and he wants to come home. He is still refusing to follow tradition but did apologise for the trouble he caused. I told him I would discuss it with the rest of you before we made a decision"

" Oh I miss him so much I would be so happy for him to come home" Esme face lit up as she spoke.

" Dad, I don't know I mean what if is only coming back to cause more trouble" Edward had mentioned his disliking of jasper before but I didn't think he wouldn't want him to come home.

" Oh c'mon Eddy, I miss my other Brother, I need someone else to beat at video games!" Emmett looked like he was having trouble containing his excitement.

I glanced over at Alice who had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Now I think it will do him good to come home, and I can understand that he would be thoroughly sick of The Denali's by now. Edward it seems you are the only one who disagrees?"

" Its just he broke family tradition. I cant see why any of you want him around after that"

" Edward, we all know what he did but he is still family. We still love him and we all miss him. He is just more of a free spirit than the rest of us. Its happened in our family history before and will probably happen again but we cant just abandon our son, your brother"

" I suppose" Edward grumbled in response.

" Good I shall call him and give him the good news" Carlisle left the room to go call Jasper and Emmett returned to his video games. Esme had followed Carlisle into the kitchen. Rosalie looked over towards me and Alice a smile on her face.

" So are you girls going to show me what you brought?"

I immediately felt bad for not inviting Rosalie. She was only a year or so older than us and loved shopping as much as Alice did.

Alice turned to Rosalie,

"Of Corse we are!! Its shame you couldn't of come. You would of loved some of the stuff they have out this season"

" I wish I could of but Emmet and I were busy arranging our little getaway we are going on soon"

They must of noticed the confused look on my face because Rosalie turned to me and smiled,

" Emmett and I are going on a small holiday sometime soon so I've spent all afternoon flipping through travel brochures."

" C'mon Bella lets go upstairs to my room and show Rosalie our sexy new outfits!" Alice grabbed my hand pulling me towards the staircase.

I glanced over at Edward giving him an apologetic smile, as I had not even greeted him properly since we got home. He looked up and smiled gesturing me to follow Alice and Rosalie and turned back to watch Emmett play Guitar Hero.

We spent half an hour modelling all our outfits for Rosalie and telling her about our day.

Soon after Emmett called us downstairs fro dinner. Esme was a wonderful cook and she always made something different and exciting.

After dinner we decided that we would all watch a movie together. Apart from Carlisle and Esme who had gone upstairs. They had told us that Jasper would be arriving really early tomorrow morning before any of us would even be awake but they wanted to be awake for him when he got here so they were going to go to bed early.

We all agreed on watching 'Sex Drive' it was just another one of those teenage comedies where there nerdy guy wants to get laid etc.

I snuggled up against Edward on the lounge and covered myself with a blanket. I felt safe in Edwards arms, it was very comforting.

After the movie I couldn't hold back my yawn and Edward and I decided to go up to his room and get ready for bed. Our parents didn't like the idea of us sharing a bed but they both knew Edward was very true to his beliefs and they knew nothing would be going on, so Edward and I both slept is his bed whenever I stayed over.

I had a quick shower and decided to wear my new black pyjama's to see what kind of response I would get from Edward. I glanced at myself in the mirror and headed back towards the bedroom with a robe covering myself in case I ran into anyone in the hallway.

Edward was already under the blankets when I got to the bedroom. I took off my robe and hung it on the back of the door. I walked over towards the bed doing my best seductive walk that I could even though deep down I knew I wouldn't make him change his mind, but hey I may as well give it shot.

He looked up at me and smiled as I crawled onto the bed next to him.

" You look beautiful Bella"

"Thanks, I wasn't to sure about this set"

"It looks amazing sweetie"

I leaned over to kiss him but he seemed kind of distracted. I could tell he was very tense.

I kissed him on the lips once more then made my way to his neck. I was placing soft kisses along his neck when he stopped me and just whispered

"Don't tempt me Bella"

"What if I want to tempt you?" I said trying to sound cheeky but seductive at the same time.

"You know how I feel about this Bella, Now get some rest please I can see how tired you are"

"Fine, Goodnight Edward"

"Night Bella, I love you"

"You too"

I could tell he was worried about tomorrow. He really didn't want Jasper back home. I guess it was because everything and everyone was so happy at the moment and he didn't want anything or anyone to ruin that. But surely Jasper couldn't be that bad I can understand why he would refuse, my mother was the same.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Well there it is chapter one. Thanks for taking the time to give it a go : ) **

**I'm sorry it was a little slow but i felt the need to set the scene properly.**

**Im not sure if i like it or not so let me know how you feel about it :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up. I've had a 3 days of bad storms where I live Therefore I have had on and off Blackouts for about 3 days. It was horrible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything from twilight you may recognise. **

**BPOV.**

I woke up before Edward, Which was unusual because he is usually and early riser.

All the stress of Jasper coming home must of really gotten to him.

The house was really quiet as it was still pretty early and I knew no-one would be awake yet, apart from Carlisle and Esme who would be waiting for Jasper to arrive.

Actually he would probably already be here by now, Carlisle had said he was going be here very early.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my own stomach growling, So I jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom so I could have a quick shower before I got some breakfast.

All up the house had 3 Bathrooms. Carlisle and Esme had their own. Emmett and Rosalie Also had their own, and then there was the "kids" bathroom. Essentially for Edward and Alice but now for me also.

It was a huge bathroom. It had a luxurious spa bath, A long marble countertop with his and hers sinks and a very roomy shower.

I hadn't heard any water running and as far as I knew both Edward and Alice were still sleeping so I stepped in and quickly turned around to close and lock the door behind me.

" Um hello" said a voice from behind me.

I had yet to turn around when it hit me. Jasper.

I had completely forgotten about him being here so I had just assumed that no one would be in this bathroom.

I slowly looked up, My cheeks a crimson red by now to see Jasper who had quite obviously just stepped out of the shower. He was standing with nothing but towel covering himself and a smirk on his face. He was stunning. He had gorgeous honey-blonde hair that was still dripping and hanging messily around his face. Beautiful eyes and his body, well it was amazing, He had muscles but he wasn't bulky he was just right. Shit Bella you shouldn't be thinking about your fiancé's brother that way I had to snap myself out of my thoughts before I made a complete fool out of myself.

Obviously I wasn't quick enough to do so, because he started to speak again.

"You must be Bella, My mother has spoken so much about you, I'm Jasper"

"I..I. I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here. Its very nice to meet you"

I managed to stutter out as I turned to leave the room.

When I went to grab the door handle his hand was already on it. God he was fast.

I was standing so close to him it was making me a little light headed.

"Its okay, I'm all finished now. Bathroom is all yours"

With that he smiled a beautiful smile and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I stood in the bathroom, still a little shocked after what just happened. What a way to meet your future brother-in-law.

After just standing for few minutes, recomposing myself I remembered what I had actually came in here for.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the oversized shower and turned on the water. Anyone would need a shower after seeing Jasper like that. Oh god why am I thinking this way. I can't believe I thought those things about Jasper. There is just something about him I guess. He is just as beautiful as everyone else in this family and I should of expected that much but well he is just whoa. I cant help but I feel as though I don't belong in this family of such beautiful people.

I quickly got dressed so could head downstairs and get some breakfast, god I was starving!

I hoped Jasper hadn't said anything about our little meeting in the bathroom to Carlisle or Esme.

"Good Morning Bella!" Chimed Esme who appeared to making bacon and eggs.

"Would you like some Breakfast ?"

"Morning and yes please Esme I'm starving!"

She didn't say anything so I assumed that she didn't know about it. Thank god for that.

"Mmm what smells good?" Jasper said as he entered the room.

Fully clothed this time, thankfully or I mightn't of been able to concentrate.

"Breakfast!" exclaimed Esme.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella" Esme said, oblivious to the fact that we had already met.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Jasper said as he walked over to me.

" Its nice to meet you too Jasper"

He took my hand and gently kissed it. It was very gentlemanly. More so than I had expected him to be.

He had a smirk on his face like he was trying not to laugh as he let go of my hand.

Esme had finished cooking and had set up 4 plates on the dining table.

"Carlisle! Breakfast is ready!"

Carlisle came in and took his seat next to Esme, which left me seated next to jasper.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" asked Jasper.

"Well if they want to sleep in, they can make their own breakfast" Laughed Carlisle.

" Fair enough, lets eat!" Jasper said and began eating.

He even looked good eating. Seriously how does someone look good eating.

I heard someone coming down the stairs so that meant someone else was awake. I hoped it would be Alice or Emmett, I just don't feel like putting up with the mood Edward will be in once he see's Jasper.

The kitchen door swang open and in walked Edward. I knew I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Morning!" sand Esme.

"Mum, Dad, Bella" Edward greeted us whilst grabbing a plate.

"Jasper." He said as he headed towards the table to take his seat next to me.

"Hey bro, yeah I've missed you too" Jasper said rather sarcastically.

I was immediately annoyed with Edward for being so rude to Jasper who has come across as nothing but kind and friendly all morning.

Edward pulled me closer to him almost possessively and rubbed the small of my back gently before taking to his food.

As well all continued our breakfast, Carlisle told us about a surprise trip to Disneyland he was thinking of planning for Alice's Birthday. Oh she would love it.

"Oh that would be so much fun! I love rides!" I really did love them. They provided a good adrenaline rush. I said this well knowing Edward hated them.

He never went on the rides and the last time we had gone to a carnival I had to go on everything with Emmett or Alice.

"Me too, it's a great idea Dad" Jasper spoke up. So he liked rides too. At least that makes it even now. Last time one of us had to go on by ourselves because most rides only had 2 seats next to each other so one person was always left out.

Edward just rolled his eyes and continued to eat, knowing it wasn't worth arguing. He knew he would lose.

Now I was super excited for our trip. It was going to be so much fun.

"Now everyone remember not to say anything to Alice. I want this to be a surprise" Carlisle was planning on surprising her with this. Hmmm that would be hard. Its hard to keep anything from Alice. She always gets it out of you eventually.

**JPOV.**

The drive back home had passed quickly. Its now 6am and im just getting into Forks. I was so excited to see my parents and brothers and sister. I couldn't wait to hang with Emmett, I missed his company more than anything.

Living with the Denali's was almost torture. There was only one other male in the household and he was always busy with work and too old to want to play video games or something with me.

I was sick of it and just wanted to go home. I was so happy when Carlisle called me back to say they wanted me back. It warmed my heart to know I was missed.

When I got to the house, My mum and dad were already awake awaiting my arrival.

Once inside and a few hugs later we sat down and got talking.

After a good chat I decided that I needed a shower and some breakfast before I got to unpacking and getting settle back into my old room.

They had left it just as I had and it felt good to see it again.

While in the shower my stomach wouldn't stop rumbling so I knew it was time to hop out and get some breakfast. I missed Esme's cooking and I couldn't wait to be able to enjoy it all the time again.

As I stepped out of the shower I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist.

I heard what sounded like the door opening and looked up to see a petite brunette girl closing the door behind her with her back to me.

It must be Bella, Edwards Fiancé. She mustn't of realise I was in here at all.

"Um hello" was all I managed to get out before she turned to face me her cheeks flushing a rosey pink/red.

She hadn't said anything yet she was just standing a look of shock upon her face.

Gosh, Esme was right when she had said Bella was beautiful.

She was very pretty with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and beautiful chestnut brown hair to match. She was still in her pyjama's which were pretty um, well nice. They had a lacy stripe down either side of her revealing her porcelain skin. And they let them to sleep in the same bed! I mean I know Edward is a prude, but surely he cant resist when she wears things like that to bed.

Maybe he was lying to Dad about his beliefs in regards to sex before marriage so that he could stay the golden boy. I wouldn't put it past him. Although he always seemed to be very serious about it.

Not that it is any of my business anyway. Id better say something before this becomes more awkward than it needs to be.

"You must be Bella, My mother has spoken so much about you, I'm Jasper" I said not taking my eyes from her.

"I..I. I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here. Its very nice to meet you" She said in the sweetest voice almost too quiet for me to hear.

She went to leave the room but I beat her to the door so that I could leave her to it. I was finished anyway, I could finish drying off and get dressed in my room.

"Its okay, I'm all finished now. Bathroom is all yours" I flashed her a huge smile and walked out the door leaving her to have her shower, even though I would have been all to happy to accompany her. Shit Jasper, You cant be thinking that way about your brothers fiancé. I've caused enough problems in the family I shouldn't cause another. I wonder what she thought of me when she saw me. She looked almost speechless.

I'm probably reading into things too much.

I went upstairs and chucked on some clothes and sat on my bed for a while. It felt good to be back here. In this room. I couldn't wait to bring all my stuff back up here. I felt at home again.

I headed downstairs to see if Mum had finished cooking breakfast. I wonder if Bella would say anything to my parents?

I opened the kitchen door see Bella leaning against the counter talking to my mother while she was finishing up the bacon and eggs.

"Mmm what smells good?" I asked as I walked in.

"Breakfast!" mum said beaming at me.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella" She said introducing us, okay so Bella hadn't said anything. Good.

"Nice to meet you Bella" I said acting as though we'd never seen each other before,.

"Nice to meet you too Jasper" She said.

I took her hand and gently placed a kiss on the top of it, Trying to be a gentleman. But it was hard not to smirk as I was stifling a laugh because of Esme not knowing about our little encounter.

I wouldn't mind running into her in the bathroom again I thought to myself.

Gah! What was it with this girl that had me thinking such things.

Mum took the food to the table and called for Dad.

"Carlisle! Breakfast is ready!"

He came in a took a seat next to mum so I was left to sit next to Bella, which I didn't mind of Corse.

I asked if we should wait for the others, But dad had said not to worry about it, it was their fault for sleeping in anyway.

I was kind of thankful for not having to see Edward yet, I knew he would not be happy to see me.

I have never done anything wrong by him yet he still doesn't want me around. Like I said trying to be the golden boy.

I heard someone entering the room. And looked up to see Edward walk in gracefully as ever.

Mum said good morning to him and he individually addressed all of them apart from me.

What a jerk he can be sometimes. To say I missed him would be lying.

After he got his plate he greeted me, but the annoyance was clear in his voice.

"Hey bro, yeah I've missed you too" My voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

As we continued eating Dad lightened the mood, by telling us about a surprise trip to Disney land he was planning for Alice.

Bell looked so excited when he said this. He face literally brightened up the room.

She Stated that she loved rides and how excited she was. I loved rides to they were fun but hadn't been to a theme park or carnival in so long so I was also pretty damn excited. And I knew my sister would love it.

Keeping it a secret from her would prove difficult but I'm sure we could pull it off.

I knew Edward hated rides, he always has. Every time we went to carnivals or amusement parks when we were young Edward spent most of his time playing the arcade games or browsing the shops.

I spoke up and told dad I thought it was a great idea, and Bella turned and smiled at me, obviously happy that I thought it was a good idea too.

Edward just continued eating knowing there was not much point in suggesting anything different.

If he knew it would make Bella happy I guess he wouldn't mind.

Its not fair really. Edward got paired with a beautiful, smart and fun girl and he didn't even look to be enjoying it. I mean I could tell he cared very deeply for her. It was evident in they way he pulled her close. I just hope he isn't taking her for granted.

I finished up my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. I offered to do the cleaning but mum insisted that I get a start on getting my things in the house.

So I headed out to my car and started bring in my stuff.

As I walked toward the door that joined the house to the garage Bella appeared in the doorway.


End file.
